


A Surprising Drop In

by Berrymutt



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asami and Naga friendship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Korra doesn't actually appear in this fic but she plays an important part in this, Mako and Asami friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrymutt/pseuds/Berrymutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naga drops by Future Industries when Asami is working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprising Drop In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! This is my third fic on AO3 and probably one of my longest I must say. I had A blast writing this and I have many more Avatar related fics coming in the future mostly related to Korra. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

It wasn't surprising when Avatar Korra had to leave Republic City for A few days on Avatar duty. This sort of thing happened almost every other month actually. Usually these Avatar-ish duties were old, boring meetings that Korra would have to attend. Her girlfriend for over A year, Asami Sato would almost always go with her not wanting to leave Korra alone and bored for A few days. However Future Industries was breaking A huge Industrial Climax currently that Asami couldn't travel with her girlfriend this time. Bolin and Opal had went with her instead, leaving Naga behind to take care of and comfort Asami until Korra returned.

She will admit truthfully that Naga's comfort had been one of the most sweetest things that Asami has ever experienced. With the Polar Bear Dog's giant bear nose pushing into her sides when she would finally come home to the apartment that her and Korra shared located downtown of Republic City, she would treat the Polar Bear Dog with as much love as possible. It was however, quite painful when Naga would rise on only her back dog legs, and wrap Asami up into A giant bear hug and lick her face over and over again. Not the best feeling of having huge claws that belonged to A Polar Bear sink into your shoulders. Of course having A excited and huge animal like this as A companion came with A series of pros and cons. 

Asami Sato had been working at her desk inside her new and improved office, located on the top of Future Industries on this fine Wednesday afternoon. Her mind had gone off A bit when she remembered that Korra was returning tomorrow afternoon on Thursday. She had been gone since Monday evening, and Asami disagreed with herself for not going with her, but soon they could have the weekend together to catch up, Spirits did Asami need this weekend of come. Future Industries was at it's busiest time when some kind of Business Climax would happen, and this would be the seventh night in A row that Asami has completely kicked her own behind into working late hours. 

This evening felt fine to Asami, even great actually. The sun was just now starting to set and colored the sky rays of reds and oranges. It would have been the perfect night to do something with the full team Avatar. Mako was the only one left in Republic City besides herself currently that made Asami's heart lurch with sadness that Korra, Bolin, and Opal couldn't be here to enjoy this beautiful view outside her window. 

Realising that she was spacing off in the direction of her office window and not her paperwork in front of her, Asami chuckled softly to herself as her wrist traveled back towards the paper. Pen in hand she gripped it between her fingers and let her hand dance over more countless amounts of paperwork, writing reviews and signing them with her familiar signature it seemed like hours went by when only twenty minutes had actually passed. Outside her office came soft conversations and laughter as her employees got ready to close down for the night. Smiling to herself Asami sighed, dropping her pen and leaned back into her chair arms spread high above her head and legs straight out and wide. Stopping her lovely stretch after A few seconds and then spending even more time getting distracted, another ten minutes quickly passed with A very spaced out Asami Sato lounging in her office chair. 

When those ten minutes were up and over with, she leaned her torso forward, resting her elbows on her desk and ringing her fingers through her ebony, soft, silky hair, that was pinned up into A ponytail slash bun. The soft talk of her employees beyond her door not only faded out minutes ago, but were now replaced by shrieks of pure terror. This caused Asami to become fully aware of everything as her instincts made her leap out of her office chair and hold her fists in front of her chest bone. 

''Hello is everything alright?'' Asked the raised voice of Asami as she tried to shout. 

What seemed like A long wait when it was only A few seconds, the large dark colored wooden doors hinged to the doorway of Asami's office was busted down sending the doors to kiss the floor in just one heartbeat. Asami acted on her instincts again letting her body take over, she raised her fists even higher than her chest bone and stepped back A foot length. Even though her entire office rattled when the doors were knocked down and the screams of her employees either died out or was turned into shivers and whimpers, Asami did not velieve her mind and eyes when she spotted who caused all of this commotion.

A large, strong white snout had poked it's way past the dust and dirt that caused A storm of particles when her doors were knocked down. The white snout was making scuffling sounds and tiny whimpers; and was tipped with A huge, black, oddly shaped, nose that would belong to A Polar Bear. The snout, at the base expanded into A large friendly face of A Polar Bear Dog with huge friendly brown eyes. The Polar Bear Dog had now shoved her face through the particle storm of dust and dirt, and stared at Asami with pure and utter silliness. Seeing the silly and happy face of Naga caused Asami to stifle the giggle building up in her throat, forcing her to swallow it back down and lay out A sigh.

''Naga what in the name of Raava?'' Asami softly placed her left hand on her hip, and causing her right to   
press against her forehead.

By the reaction that Asami had caused, led Naga to now wag her dog tail and spring forward towards Asami. The Polar Bear Dog let out A booming bark before thrusting her face downward in Asami's direction and exposed her long, fleshy, tongue to drag across her face. This caused Asami to squeal at the feeling of Naga's tongue across her face, and the laugh that Asami had swallowed before was then released. The laugh was like A excited agreement to continue for Naga as she bounded around to the side of Asami warping her body around her backside and craning her strong neck to lick Asami again and again.

''Miss Sato! Are you alright?'' Asami's emploees echoed as their faces shriveled against the outside of Asami's doorway.

Peeling her aways away from the large mug that was Naga, Asami focused her attention to the people who were scared of stepping even one toe into her office. ''Yes I'm fine.''

The employee's faces had turned from fear to confusion as their eyes grew wider and some gripped the doorway. Asami chuckled for the second time this evening at this as the picture of her loyal employee's faces gripped her brain tightly. Her attention was then turned back to Naga as the Polar Bear Dog behind her with her head rested on Asami's shoulder panted heavily into her ear. She extended A hand with five, long, slender fingers in front of the large white head, and waited until the head forced itself against her hand before letting out long slow stroke that Naga whimpered to.

''It's alright everyone this is Naga, Avatar Korra's Spirit Animal.'' Asami smiled as she said this, along with Naga perking her ears up to the mention of Korra's name. 

Outbursts of sighs came from the employees as some relaxed, trusting Asami that Naga wasn't going to eat them or anything. Other employees moved away from the banged up doorway and continues collecting their things like before Naga's drop in. While Asami still treated the large Polar Bear Dog with gentle pets and scratches, the sound of A satomobile screeching against the hard roads caught everyone's attention. Asami's employees took the sight in through the windows outside of her office while Asami and Naga peered through her own off window. Seven satomobiles were awkwardly parked outside of Future Industries' building, the satomobiles branding the symbol of the Republic City Police Force.

A very curious Asami traveled from her office to the end of the top floor room followed by Naga closely, and her employees drifted with them but further away still nervous about the large Dog Polar Bear cross. At the other side of the top floor room stood two large metal doors, followed by A small platter rectangle on the wall right next to the metal doors. The platter only had one button on it with the word ''down'' on it. Asami lifted her right, slender arm and pressed A slim, pale finger against the button when she came into reach of it. A soft ding sound popped when the button was pushed, causing Naga to lean her large head to hang to one side and sniff the air curiously. Asami chuckled at this softly. They waited in silence as the distant sound of cable wires moving became louder and closer as the two metal doors opened at last.

Asami stepped right foot inside the elevator first, moving to the very back to make room for the others. Naga sniffed very nervously around the frame of the entrance to the elevator. It seemed that Naga wasn't even thinking when she recklessly made her way to the top floor of Future Industries. Asami softly smiled at the gentle face of the giant before her, and gentle padded her outer thigh covered by the fabric of her clothing. Naga saw this invitation and let her tail go wild, the employees gasped and panicked as they got whacked with A soft, long dog tail. The gasps from the employees then caused Naga to clamber into the elevator gentle with her back pressed against the back end of the elevator right next to Asami.

Asami felt her heart strings being pulled at the sight of Naga having to duck her head into the broad Polar Bear shoulders when she sat in the elevator with Asami. She once again reached out to stroke the large head of the animal and grinned. Averting her eyes to the opening to just see that in fact no one was moving into the tight space with them, and that one in the front mouthed ''we'll take the next one.'' Asami pressed the button inside of the elevator so that the doors closed and the metal wires holding the elevator up shifted and began to pull her and Naga downwards. As they drifted down Future Industries, Asami could feel and hear the poud panting Naga was creating while thumping her tail against the wall of the elevator. Once they reached the bottom of the tower, A small ding was heard again like the exact ding used when the elevator first arrived on the top floor. The two metal doors slid apart opening the ground floor to view. The ground floor however wasn't like it was normally, this time it was crowded with Police the same ones who were outside Future Industries' tower.

The slightly worried, yet curious Asami stepped out of the elevator first her arts rested neatly at her sides. 'What were they doing here'? She thought quietly to herself scanning her eyes around the area. The sound of Naga leaving the elevator was as quiet as Naga could ever be Asami had to give her that. At the sight of Naga the Police force let out grunts and murmurs, all when Asami had layed her eyes on Lin Beifong and Mako with A few people she recognized on the Police force near the entrance to her building. Naga barked loudly and skipped across the lobby, surprising Asami when A huge gust of wind came from the beast and splashed across her face blowing her hair.

Lin and Mako both saw Naga coming towards them, as Lin had stepped back A food and Mako ended up throwing his arms and hands up around his face protecting it from Naga's licks. However she got the best of him as her nose got under his hands and started bathing him with her powerful dog licks. Mako had grunted loudly and caused Naga to read up and knock him down thrusting her face down to his to nuzzle him. He yelped in agony as the Polar Bear Dog wagged her tail against his face as Naga now moved to Lin to lick her face. Asami could see the slight annoyance in the Cheif's face as she made her way over to them smiling. 

''Naga, here girl!'' Asami called out, causing the Polar Bear Dog to turn her head and trot to Asami's side then followed her to sit next to Lin and Mako. ''Mako, Chief, what are you two doing here?'' She said with A concerned tone in her voice. Mako cleared his voice awkwardly and shuffled his feet wile Lin coughed before speaking.

''This giant beast here has caused alot of trouble today'' Lin rang out crossing her arms and burning her eyes into Naga.

With this, Naga stopped her heavy panting and her tail wagging and slumped her head low. Asami peered over to view Naga as her eyes grew wide to form puppy eyes. ''What'd she do?'' Asami sighed out, she was wondering before how Naga got to her office and what she was doing. Naga had now crawled forward and thumped her head against Mako's hand as he patted her softly. Once again Lin cleared her voice before speaking.

''Well to start off she has caused A few wrecks today, not to mention she created road blockades.'' Whether Naga felt caught or guilty she did not know, but as soon as Lin finished her sentence Naga let out high pitched whines. Mako had stopped patting her head and Naga had layed down now with her head burrowed into her massive front Polar Bear paws. Everyone's head turned down to look at Naga who had her eyes on Lin, once again the chief of police continued. ''She also traveled to Avatar Korra Park, and not only disrupted the people at the park but she also jumped onto Korra's statue causing everyone to panic.''

Asami's heart swelled with adoration for the Polar Bear Dog laying down at her feet when Lin said this. The fact was that Naga missed Korra just as much as she did, she just wanted to get to the closest thing of Korra in the city, her statue. Asami realized she must be grinning like A goof now as she remembered that she had her eyes locked on the massive form that is Naga. She cleared her mouth, swallowing her joy down before speaking ''Anything else?''

Mako had seemed to notice Asami's change in emotion for when their eyes met, Mako's eyebrows shot up and Asami's grin came back again even wider this time. Lin was looking up as if thinking and turning the gears in her head ''There is one more thing.'' Lin cleared her throat for the second time and waited till Asami looked back at her. 

''Hmmm?'' Asami hummed deeply concentrating back on Lin who was glancing around before speaking again.

''She also broke into some of the family owned food carts downtown and also ate almost A whole suppily of noodles at Kwong's.''

Asami's grin faded into A more serious expression. Naga had let out another whine only it was louder this time and with A more puppy-ish groan to it. Naga had caused alot of trouble and destruction today, even after all these years since Korra first arrived in Republic City with Naga it seemed like no one actually got used to having A giant half dog half polar bear in their city. She may not be Asami's official pet she was Korra's companion after all, but she still felt responsible for her and would do anything to keep her safe.

Mako was looking over at Asami's employees as they tood around awkwardly, some of their eyes were locked on the police, the others had their eyes on Chief Beifong. Asami didn't even hear the elevator come back down or even the ding it made before the doors would open. Which gave proof on how into Naga's problem she was. This whole time she had thinking about it, it was only A few seconds but she'd be thinking. Asami took A deep breath before speaking her plan.

''How much do I owe you for this chief?''

Lin's eyes grew wide and her lips hummed looking confused. Asami repeated herself again, ''how much do I owe you?'' Lin then crossed her arms and expressed A smirk, laughing. Asami, who felt confused before repeating herself, now felt even more confused. ''Asami you don't owe me anything.'' Surprised, Asami opened her mouth to speak but Lin signaled up A single hand silencing her. ''Asami I'm just glade someone was finally able to get A hold of Naga, trust me you don't have to pay for the damages.''

Asami grinned from ear to ear causing Mako to chuckle. Naga jumped up suddenly and licked Mako once more. He groaned again that made Asami chuckle, Asami even saw Lin smirk at Naga's actions. Her eyes met Lin's and she swallowed her laughter still carrying her grin. 

''Lin I can't thank you enough, I mean really thank you for bringing her home!'' Asami wasn't thinking clearly letting her excitement take over as she extended her hand out. Lin chuckled, uncrossing her arms and shaking hands with Asami.

''Don't sweat it kid, just keep control of Naga.''

Asami dropped their hands and nodded ''Yes chief, Naga will be good right?'' Naga barked happily and licked the scarred side of Lin's face dancing around her body. Lin groaned and patted her on the side to stop her actions, then walked over to her officers calmly. Mako didn't follow Lin but stood right next to Asami.

''We have to tell Korra about this'' Mako said looking at Naga who was now sniffing him. ''Of course we do, but sure Korra is going to be happy about it though'' teased Asami. Naga at the word ''Korra'' and ''Not happy'' whined and sniffled, she knew what this meant and it normally ended up with A doggy time out. Asami nodded at Naga strongly agreeing with Naga's thoughts, and at this made Naga stand up and behave. 

''She minds you well'' Mako's voice echoed causing Asami to space out.

''Yea she does, doesn't she?'' She grinned at the Polar Bear Dog who panted and wagged her tail.

Asami could hear Mako's faint ''well she never listened to me'' that caused her to laugh as she looked outside. It had finally drifted to nightfall over the past half an hour, the night sky out the windows looked as beautiful as ever. Mako noticed Asami's look outside and cleared his throat. ''Are you walking home?'' Asami's attention went back to Mako her lips curved into A smile. ''Yea I am, I'm still working on my Satomobile back at my home garage.''

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Goodnight Chief!''  
''Goodnight Lin!'' 

Mako and Asami waved goodbye to the chief of police before turning around and walking back to the apartment that her and korra lived in. Naga danced happily around them barking and whining with joy. It was nice what Mako did, Asami knew for A fact that she didn't get to spend alot of time with him now days. They both talked about their jobs, and commented on Naga. Mako even asked how her and Korra were doing, and how their apartment was doing. Asami had A very slow day where she spaced out more than she normally would, she would have stayed working for A few more hours too. But nothing could top one of the most calming nights she's had in awhile, just catching up with friends, and yet she still had her weekend with Korra to look up to as well.

Asami pulled out their key that her and Korra shared from her jacket pocket, and bayed goodbye to Mako leaning in to wrap her hands around his shoulders giving his back friendly pats. The feeling of Mako's hands flat against her shoulder blades made her sway on the spot and miss his friendship even more. They pulled apart, Asami grinning from ear to ear as Naga threw her head into Mako's face booming loudly and lapping his face. He even had to use his hands to push her away as Asami had to cover her mouth to stiffen her giggles. 

''Goodnight you two'' Mako said whipping his hands over his face collecting slobber between his fingers. 

''Goodnight Mako'' Asami's voice now came from the open doorway as Mako had turned his heels around and was already starting to walk away. 

Asami shut the apartment door as Naga trotted inside. The door locked with A click and Asami melted into goo by then. Her hands hug into thick white fur as Naga led them to the bedroom that Korra and her shared. Asami's hands removed layers of clothing before gripping new layers not noticing she pulled one of Korra's white tank top's over her head and A pair of her own silk pajama pants. Naga whined gently before guiding the sleepy CEO over to the bed, waiting for her to climb in. Asami fell face first into the mattress pulling the covers over her face and snorted loudly. She felt Naga's nose press into her covered side and smiled sweetly into the pillow. 

''Goodnight Naga'' she whispered softly, closing her eyes gently and relaxing into the bed. 

Naga had grunted and spun herself into A large white ball on the floor by the bed. Her head rested between her paws, her snoring came very quickly not long before Asami's quiet breathing followed. Both were at peace and silently waited until morning when the sunlight would pour itself into the room and silently wake the both of them up.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I hope you all enjoyed this! Have A wonderful day everyone!
> 
> If you are curious about contacting me in any way there are links below to help you with that. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic of mine, it really means alot to me. Have A nice day everyone!
> 
> Tumblr: http://berrymuttbb.tumblr.com/  
> DeviantArt: http://berrymutt.deviantart.com/


End file.
